Love Times
by Celebrate Me
Summary: Adapted from a Japanese novel. Non-magic AU. Potter and Draco are two regular 9-to-5ers.


**Time of Love**

Chapter One **I'm in love with you.**

"Go straight ahead, then turn left at the utility pole, you will see an apartment. That's where I live. Do you live in this neighborhood, too? What a coincidence!"

Potter was following closely behind, always a step from Draco, eyes behind those heavy glasses bright with smiles. They got off a bus at the same stop, and their homes were in the same direction, so naturally they walked together. It was cloudy for the whole day. Draco tipped his head upward but with clouds obscuring the sky, he couldn't see a star. In the wet cold air, there's only see some flittering yellow glow from the street lights, their cast stretching over the moistened street.

It was the end of October; Draco could feel the biting cold even under all those clothes. Behind him, Potter suddenly sighed. He was almost 6 feet, half head higher than Draco now. He was wrapped in a blue-gray suit. Traces of the original neatly combed hair in the back inadvertently fell from the ear. His earlobes were pink either form the residual alcohol or the crisp wind.

"It's really cold. I heard it's even colder than last year."

"Oh… really?"

Draco's shoulders shrank a bit from the cold wind sneaking into his neck. Potter tucked his own neck into the collar at the same time.

Draco, annoyed by the unrest hairs falling in front of the eyes, rudely swept them behind. Before breaking up with his girlfriend last summer, Draco was more diligent in cutting his hair, but now he kept his hair shoulder-length.

Their department threw a party for an employer's promotion today. After the party, they would go to some Karaoke bar. Tired and tipsy, Draco made some excuses and left. Apparently Potter didn't feel like to sing, either, following him out like a shadow.

Potter was 26 now, two years younger than Draco. He was put under Draco when entering the company. It had been almost six years. Draco couldn't help feeling a bit aged when thinking back.

It was a mess in the company at that time. Almost every one was accountant and secretary all rolled in one. Draco was responsible for sales & marketing then, but was assigned to instruct Potter who was in Department of General Affairs. Fortunately Potter was quite honest and sincere. Though usually somewhat reticent, when it's time to express their own ideas, he was a neat speaker. So all in all Draco was glad to have Potter assigned to him rather than some babbling stuffed shirt.

There were three other newcomers at the same time with Potter. Potter was the most awkward among them. And he was conscientious and careful, completely different from his lukewarm appearance. Draco had been very frustrated and had been finding ways to tell him there were always shortcuts here regardless he was taught otherwise, but Potter didn't even know what it meant to relax. After a while of trying, Draco just let him be.

Though it took a long time, still Potter made his own impressive achievements, much more trustworthy than those who only goofed around.

The beginning two years, they were quite close. But because of sudden change of system in the company, clerical affairs and business sectors were separated. Although they were still in the same office, with different supervisors and work content, their life just gradually dis-interrelated. They didn't talk very much after that.

The third year, Potter was dispatched to another city. This July, he was transferred back. He was quite respect for his work now, but otherwise was the same, gentle and attentive.

They chatted along the way, just some unimportant topics, and before they knew it, Draco's apartment was in front of them.

When Draco said goodbye, Potter hesitantly stopped him.

"You know, I'm not drunk."

"Yeah, you don't seem drunk to me."Perplexed by what Potter just said, Draco turned around and wait.

Potter flushed and cast his eyes down shyly. He fidgeted for a while, and then he lifted his head determinately.

"I'm in love with you."

Draco stopped breathing at that moment.

"I'm in love with you." The meaning of it was as clear as it was reflected from Potter's serious eyes. The moment had passed. It's too late for Draco to pretend that he didn't hear it or Potter to wave it away jokingly. And apparently Potter didn't plan to. He was looking straight at Draco now, waiting.

Wait for what? Draco stood at the step of his apartment, speechless.

"You…"

"Goodnight." It overlapped with the word Draco finally squeezed out. Potter gave him a shy smile and turned to left, as if nothing had happened.

Draco didn't know what to think. As he watched Potter disappearing at the street corner, an sudden anger surged within him.

"What the hell is wrong with him.?"


End file.
